Red Moon
by TheGaang
Summary: Collab between Odango-Sara, BlackStormcrow, Elin-Dawn and SynderellaGates. An old enemy comes back and kidnapps Bella. Can Edward save her? POST New Moon.
1. Prologue 1

I think most people wonder how to kill a person who's already dead. I guess the kiddies who tried to kill me a while ago thought they had it all figured out, but, yeah, since I'm still here, they failed.  
As if I would let that idiot Edward and his lunatic family kill a hunter like me. It's a joke, really.  
Though, there are some very nice benefits coming from being assumed to be dead, or, dead in the sense that you're not walking around, and that is that everyone else thinks you're gone forever, and it's like I'm getting a new chance to make sure I wont do the same mistakes that got me "killed" again.

So, what is the first thing on my to-do-list? Get a haircut? A tan? Or maybe eat… a lot… Of course, if I chose the last option, and decide to eat, that means killing some innocent people, and that not right. Right? Hah, who am I kidding, it would be great to feel some human flesh as I grace my lips over their neck, hear their heartbeat raise in fear of not knowing what I'm going to do, and then let my teeth sink into their skin and feel the blood fill me up. I'll tell you, there's no greater feeling than that. Or wait, I lied. There is one thing sweeter, one thing bigger than anything in this pathetic world. Revenge…  
Now I'm thinking, how can I possibly get revenge on the people who killed me? Well, actually, I don't care so much about the other Cullens, but it's that damn, lovesick, sad excuse of a vampire, Edward, that I just can't stand. And that snack of his, the girl, what I wouldn't do to take her last breath from her.

So, I guess I need a plan. I'd love to fight that idiot again, but I'll have to admit, he's fast, and strong, and I have no clue what he is fighting for. Her? She's just food on legs to me. But I'm not naïve as they are, I know I can't hurt him by punching his teeth out, make him pay for what he did to me with a high speed fight. I have to find his weak spot, and the good thing is, he's not hiding it very well. Aren't I a lucky one? This sick and twisted game they're playing, thinking he can love someone, a human? Who does he think he is? He's an animal, just like I am. I know he'll show his true colors at some point, but nice as I am, I'm not going to wait for nature to take it's course. The girl, Bella, she's just making up this fairytale about vampires being able to love someone, and I guess it's all the romantic stories that's been told over centuries, and I hate it. I hate her. She… she brings out something in me, and I just can't put my finger on it, and I can't let it go until I know for sure that she doesn't have a single drop of blood left in that body of hers.


	2. Prologue 2

"Bella what do you see in me?" she looked a little confused over my sudden question but thought for a second and then said "I love everything about you." _The normal answer I don't think she has an answer for that question. I wonder what she is thinking, it is like seeing one black spot in a TV, it just__annoyed_ _ the crap out of me. _

"I have to go with the others hunting this weekend." She looked like she would like me to stay but didn't say anything. _Say what is on your mind. _She sighedthan looked out the window. "So what do you want to do?" She locked her arm round my neck and try were hard to pull me down so she could kiss me. _She was so breakable, like glass. One wrong move and I would crush her into __pieces, my Bella. I never wanted to see her so hurt again ever.__ I hate James for hurting her she still looked like she was in pain sometimes. _I put my arms around her ever so careful. I wish she didn't love me so she wouldn't get hurt because of me. I kissed her lips and as usual she grabbed my hair like she could make up my mind for me. I broke the kiss and pulled her arms away from my neck. She looked like she would rape me if I went to sleep. I laughed at the thought. To bad I didn't slept.

I took her home like usual and looked at her sleeping face. She was so beautiful; I reached out to touch her face. She is so warm, so alive. Why did she want me to take that away from her?

"Try not to get injured when I am gone, ok?" I Hugged Bella and jumped in the car. Now I just need to pick up the guys from school and we will be off. Emmet stood in the same spot on the parking lot as when I have left to drop of Bella. Rosalie stood under the roof and Alice and Jasper walked out of the school at the exact right moment as planed of cause. Alice have seen me coming, what else to except.

"You are late" Rosalie said and started to fix her hair. She didn't like the weather, too wet. She is always thinking of her shelf. I wonder how Emmet put up whit it. I pull in the second gear and rolled forward, turned the car around and left the school and Forks behind me.

_Please be safe_


	3. Prologue 3

**A/N: **So this is my first attempt at a Fan Fiction, so please be nice ^^

/Odango-Sara

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up by a throbbing in my back head, I slowly opened my eyes but I didn't se anything. Everything was black. Where am I?

I tried to remember what had happened, and how I ended up here. But the pain in my back head just kept getting worse. I started to smell the blood, rust and salt. I felt the nausea come over me and I closed my eyes and tried to breathe evenly. But I shouldn't have done that, because the moment I closed my eyes I saw his face.

The face of a man I believed to be dead, how could it be? He's dead. I thought I was going crazy, He's dead. Edward sad so himself, and why would he lie about something like that?

"He's dead, he's dead." I started to mumble to myself over and over again. I don't know why, but a stupid and childish part of me thought that it would come true if I kept repeating it.

"Who's dead?" I knew that voice, why did I know that voice? It was really deep husky. Okay if I were crazy before, now I'm completely mental, I thought I were going to scream because I couldn't put a face or a name to the voice.

The man took a step forward, and I saw his silhouette. He was really muscular, almost as big as Emmett. But I still couldn't remember who it was.

"Who's dead?" He repeated, he started to sound really impatient. I held my mouth shut, I didn't want to answer him. I didn't even know who he was; I didn't even know how he looked like. Doesn't kidnappers usually show them shelf for there hostages?

All of a sudden I felt someone smash my head in the wall I sat against. I let out a whimper of pain, and I smelled the fresh blood. I started to get queasy.

"Mmm… I forgot how good you smelled." Okay now I was terrified. "I won't repeat myself again" the man sad, this time he didn't sound impatient, but he sounded mad. "Who's dead?"

"James" As I said his name I was brought back to that night almost year ago in Phoenix. I had really tried to hide it to Edward that I still got nightmares from that night, but I knew that he knew because of my tendency to talk in my sleep. But that didn't keep me from trying to not talk about it with him. I didn't want him to worrying about me, more than he already did.

Even my year of trying to forget about it, I still got the chills from just hearing his name. And I soon felt the tears running from my face, why am I crying? And why am I doing it in front of a stranger?

"What about James?" He asked.

When he sad his name out loud it made the memories come back. And fast, everything just went black. And all I could hear was his voice, a voice I remembered all to well.

It took all my courage to open my mouth so that I could speak too him "Who are you?" I really wanted the answer, but I was also terrified at knowing it.

"I don't think you want to know that." he sounded sincere, but that only made me think that I actually was right. And I didn't want to, but I needed to know. Even if I knew it would make everything worse.

"Yes, please show yourself." I knew my voice was uneven, but I really needed to know. And I needed to know now.

He started to move forward, and the queasiness I felt before multiplied now, if not tripled. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them I saw him. The face of the man I tried to forget about.

"James."


	4. Chapter 1 James POV

Humans… They make me laugh every time. It's almost pathetic to see her lying here, sleeping, thinking she's completely safe. Well, she was, a few minutes ago when her vampire in shining armor was here, I guess, but he left, and now she's all alone. I wonder what she's dreaming about, it doesn't seem to be the sweetest dream considering how she whimper and moves around.  
Her pale skin looks so inviting. Maybe I should just move closer, she smell so good.

"Bella…" She made a sound as I whispered her name and carefully moved her hair away from her neck. The sound was almost as a little cry. Hah, maybe she's actually dreaming about me.  
I know my eyes turned black as the night when my face was just inches away from her neck, where I could see her blood pumping through her veins. She really has no idea that I'm here. This is the perfect time, all I have to do is pierce the skin, and violently bite her veins so she'll wake up with the most horrifying pain she can imagine. Maybe she'll actually realize that her nightmares are all true. I could take this chance, but I can't. I have to stop myself and remember why I'm here. I'm here for revenge. This isn't all about taking her life, it's about making Edward pay too. And this… this is way too easy for a hunter like me, there's no thrill in killing her like this.  
No, I want to take my time with her, make her biggest fears come true, make her suffer, and when I've put her through so much pain that she's begging me to kill her, I'll hurt her even more… and then… then I'll kill her, when all her will to fight is drained, then I will take her to her vampire nerd boyfriend and he will watch her die. And oh, how I will smile when he watch her take her last, human breath, and all the anger, all the pain will come to the surface and then I can fight the real Edward. The monster. The animal. An equal. It will be a true pleasure.

"Edward?"

Damn. I can't get carried away right now. Focus, hunter, focus. I put on a grin and watched how she flickered her eyes open. "I'm sorry, snacks, but Eddie isn't here right now."

"Who are you?!" She almost jumped out of the bed and pushed herself against the corner of the room for protection.

"Didn't you just dream about me?" I said with a smirk and moved closer to her, and I watched the fear rise in her as she saw me.

"This is a dream…" She whimpered, almost not audible, somewhere between a chant and a pray. "You're not real…"

I laughed. "Nice to see you too." Within seconds, my smile was gone and I launched out towards her, grabbed her neck and pressed her as hard as I could against the wall. "But you see, I'm real. And even though you're not the first one to say it, I'm not a dream either."

She tried to fight me away, using her nails to scratch me at every place that my skin was showing. "No! No, I wont let you do this to me again!"

"Aw. I can't remember asking for your permission." I tilted my head to the side and watched her tears escape her eyes and flow freely down her face. "You and I, we're gonna spend a lot of time together." My smirk came back, and with almost no effort at all, I threw her right through the glass window and just before she touched the ground, I caught her, made sure she was unconscious and turned to see the damage done to the window. There's no way Edward would miss that…

* * *

"James."

"I can't believe we're doing this again." I started to circle around the room, almost a little frustrated over the fact that she lost her memory about what had happened earlier when she hit her head. "I'm alive. Big boohoo. Can we please just focus here?"

"But… But how?" She shook her head, I guess she was dizzy still, and really needed a reality check.

"But... but... but…" I stuttered, making fun of her. "Are you really that stupid so you thought I was dead? Me?!" I moved closer but backed away, trying to scare her, and it worked. She crawled even closer to the wall, and that shouldn't be possible. She avoided to look at me.

"But Edward…" She started.

"Aah!" I let out a little growl, feeling the emotions rush up as she mentioned his name. "Can we agree on not talking about him? Huh? Can we?"

"He said you were dead!" She yelled, as if all her strength was in those words, her voice cracking as more tears ran down her face.

"Naw, didn't you know everyone lies in a relationship?" I said, almost as if I was talking to a child. I moved closer to her and sat down right in front of her. "Maybe Eddie just told you what you wanted to hear." I said and reached out my hand to touch her face, as I made her look at me. For the first time her eyes connected with mine, and it made me pull back my hand. "Do you really think I'm that disgusting?"

She turned her head away. "Yes." She whispered.

I laughed and got up on my feet. "You do know me and Edward are the same?"

Now she got up too, holding her hand on the back of her head, closing her eyes in pain just for a second. "No! Edward is nothing like you! You… You're a monster!"

I sighed and closed my eyes. I clenched my teeth in anger. Without thinking I grabbed her arm hard and started to drag her towards the balcony. I slammed the door open and pushed her out in the sunlight, and followed her out. "Look at me!" I yelled and threw off my jacket so I was standing there, with my skin exposed completely to the light. She turned away. "I said look at me!" I yelled even louder, in more frustration and grabbed her face to force her to look at me. "I'm the same as he is!"

She pushed my hand away and now her tears was drying away. "No, you're not. Edward is beautiful." Now she was the one with a smirk on her face. "You… You're still a monster. And there is nothing beautiful with you."

I bit my own tongue and made a fist out of my hand and swung it against her. It connected with her jaw and she fell to the floor. I pulled her inside and threw her on the floor, closing the door behind us.

"He will come for you!" She yelled. "Because he loves me! And he will kill you this time!"

I walked over to her and gave her a kick to the head. I felt like killing her right there. I wanted to. So much. But instead I walked out of the room, leaving her behind, knowing she was in pain. Knowing she was scared to death. Knowing she found a way to get under my skin…


End file.
